Big Brother 1
is an online reality game based on the US format of the television show Big Brother. It will premiere on September 4, 2016. Production The series was officially announced on August 7, 2016 at the reunion of the online game, Turney vs. Suitman: Worlds Collide, which was partially hosted by the series creator . Applications for the houseguests opened on August 20, 2016, and closed one week later on August 27. In total 28 people applied, 12 were cut from the casting, and the remaining 16 went on to become the houseguests competing in the game. The full cast of 16 were revealed on September 2, 2016, ahead of the September 4 premiere. Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series is produced and hosted by , with production assistance from and . Twists * Nominee's Revenge: The surviving nominee after each eviction must decide between either an advantage in the next HoH competition or an extra vote at the next eviction, giving them a great opportunity to bounce back up from danger to power. * Pocket Power of Veto: The houseguests could receive a special Pocket Veto by cracking a letter-to-number cipher. The Pocket Veto functions the same as the Golden Power of Veto, with the exception that the holder of the veto remains a secret until using the veto. Current Status HouseGuests Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="16" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2"| Adrianna | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Chazz | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Eoin | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jasper | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jera | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Kelly | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Matt | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Max | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Natalie | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Rich | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Robby | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Roman | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Sam | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Tim | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Will | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Andalib | | colspan="15" |- ! colspan="16" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Eviction Results | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap rowspan="2" | nowrap |- | nowrap |} Nominee's Revenge History Game History Week 1 On Day 1, Roman won Head of Household in the "Hang Tough" HOH competition. He nominated Andalib and Will for eviction. On Day 2, Natalie, Matt and Tim were picked to play alongside Roman, Andalib and Will in the "Typing Test" POV competition, in which Matt won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Matt used the POV on Will, removing him from the block. Roman named Eoin as the replacement nominee, forcing him to face the eviction with Andalib. At the eviction on Day 3, Andalib was evicted by a vote of 10-2, while Eoin selected a HOH advantage for his Nominee's Revenge. Jera picked up a penalty vote for not voting at the eviction. Week 2 On Day 3, Natalie won Head of Household in the "Pass the Bomb" HOH competition. She nominated Jera and Matt for eviction. . On Day 42, Sam, Adrianna, Kelly, Rich, Robby and Will were picked to play in the "BB Tuck Shop" POV competition, in which Adrianna won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Adrianna did not use the POV. Category:Big Brother Seasons